This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Many techniques are currently in use that mathematically model biological information. Exploration and statistical comparison of these techniques gives us a better understanding of performance. Another goal of model selection is to minimize errors. Research will allow us to explore these issues, along with the opportunity for software development.